A New Team
by Essence-of-Dreamz
Summary: (Bad title..) Richie moves away from Dakota with his family, leaving behind Virgil and his job as Gear. Now, 17 years later, Virgil's son and Richie's daughter meet. (Longer summary inside) R&R.
1. Prolouge

_**Summary:** Richie moves away from Dakota. But, before he leaves, he gives Virgil one of the two shock voxes that he had improved, so they could talk over long distances. But over time, their conversations had faded away. Now, 17 years later, Virgil's son and Richie's daughter meet. Using their own powers, inherited by their parents, they form the same team that Static and Gear once had._

**Prolouge (It's really short, but still nesscary.)**

"Richie, can't you talk to your folks about this?"

"I already tried. Nothing works with them."

Virgil sighed. Richie had informed him only last week that he was moving out of the state with his family. Richie said that it was because of his father's job. Not very original, but it was the truth. It wasn't fair. He and Richie had been best buds since they were seven or eight. Now, to be parting like this, it hurt. But there was no way out.

"What about Static?" Virgil placed an arm around Richie's shoulders "Static needs Gear."

Richie averted his gaze, "Static can fight on his own. Besides, Static was a solo act way before Gear came along."

Virgil winced as the last sentence pierced his heart. He recalled saying those same words once before, when he was part of that 'Heroes' show. Then, those words didn't seem like anything. But now...it hurt. And he never apologized for it.

Richie hung his head, his hair overshadowing his eyes, "V, I'm sorry."

Virgil said nothing.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, then Richie said, "Hey, I fixed up our shock voxes so we can still talk to each other. No matter how long the distance is. Plus, no long distance fees." He joked.

Virgil smiled.

"Richie?" Mr. Hawkins and Sharon walked into the room "Your dad's on the phone."

Richie frowned, got up, and disappeared out of the room.

Virgil hung his head. Mr. Hawkins frowned knowingly and patted his son on the back.

Richie reappeared, a sad frown plastered on his face. "My parents want me home. We're leaving early tomorrow."

Virgil's stomach wrenched. He knew that was coming sooner or later.

Mr. Hawkins stood up, "Come on, Richie. I'll take you home."

Richie would usually protest against Mr. Hawkins offer to drop him off, but this time he figured it was the last chance he'll ever get, so he nodded.

Sharon walked up to Richie and embraced him, trying to hold back tears, "Bye Richie. I'll miss you." She had never treated Richie any different than she treated Virgil, but to her, Richie was like a second brother.

Virgil slowly went up to Richie and embraced him tightly. He felt Richie hug back just as firmly. "I'll miss you, Rich."

Richie nodded, "I'll miss you too, V." He lowered his voice a little "But I'll talk to you on the shock vox."

Virgil nodded and pulled away, "We'll see each other again?" He held out his fist.

Richie smiled and knocked his fist with Virgil's, "I promise."

Richie and Mr. Hawkins headed out the front door. Just before Richie got into the car, Virgil came out, "Rich?" Richie looked up. Virgil smiled and held up his hand in a wave, "Peace."

Richie waved back, "And out."

With that, Mr. Haawkins and Richie drove away. Leaving Virgil and Sharon standing on the doorstep, still staring in the direction in which Richie had gone.

Days turned into months and months turned into years. For the first year, Virgil and Richie still talked to each other on the shock voxes. They did work for long distances, as Richie said. But over time, the connection began to fade, and they stopped talking to each other. Virgil thought that he would never see Richie again. Richie won't be coming back to Dakota.

To put it bluntly, he was wrong.

**End Prolouge**


	2. Chapter 1: Kenneth Hawkins

**Chapter 1: Kenneth Hawkins**

**(17 years later)**

**BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep**

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock. Get a life, why doncha?" a groggy voice sounded from a bundle of blankets, as a dark colored hand reached out and smashed down on the snooze button.

"Kenny! Get up! You're gonna be late!" his mother's voice shouted from downstairs.

The 14 year old grumbled and started to get up. He knew there was no escaping his mom's orders. And if he tried to argue, he'll lose. No use avoiding the inevitable.

He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his short dreadlocks, most likely inherited by his father. Kenny admired everything about his dad. His superhero rep, his powers, his courage, etc. The list went on. His father was his role model.

Kenny quickly got dressed, a white and red shirt, and baggy jeans and white sneakers. He also slipped on red wristbands. He grabbed his backpack and started out the door...just when the annoying beeping alarm clock started up again. Kenny scowled and tried to switch it off, but no effect.

His scowl deepened as he powered up his right hand with static electricity. The static hit and the alarm finally stopped. Yes, he had inherited his dad's powers, too. But his parents told him to keep it low on the powers. 'From attracting to much attention' or 'To keep him from getting into trouble.' The point was, to not use his powers unless it was really necessary. But it couldn't hurt to use it once in a while.

He rushed downstairs.

Kenny entered the kitchen. His backpack dropped to the floor as he grabbed a piece of toast from the counter.

His mom appeared from the living room, "Good morning, Kenny"

Kenny swallowed, "Morning, mom."

She sat beside the table, sipping her coffee. Kenny asked, "Where's dad?"

"He's with the Justice League again. Apparently, just to help out a little at the Watchtower." His mom said it as if it was an everyday thing, nothing special.

Kenny smiled. It was so cool having a dad who knew the Justice League. He had met them several times before, but he has never seen the Watchtower. He was 'too young'. Hmph. His dad got to go onto the Watchtower when he was Kenny's age, so why couldn't he? His dad said that it was 'for his own safety'. He understood that, with the Watchtower being in space and all that, but his dad usually treated him like a little kid.

"Kenny? You better hurry, you're gonna be late." She said, pointing to the clock on the wall.

Kenny silently cursed, "Oh yeah." He swallowed the last bit of toast and slung his backpack over his shoulder and saw that the basment door was open slightly. He started to close the basement door, but a spec of yellow caught his eye. He looked down to see a yellow corner of a object peeking out from under a couple of boxes on the top of the basement stairs. He picked it up and tried to dust it off but he glanced at his watch, cursed again and hurriedly ran out the front door, unconsiously slipping the object in his pocket, "See ya, mom."

She waved slightly as the door closed.

She glanced at the picture on the fridge of her and Virgil when they were teens, she smiled. So much had happened over the past 17 years. Virgil asking her out on their first real date, their first kiss, getting married and having a son. Also, Virgil had told her all about him being Static, his adventures with Richie as Gear. She had been pleasantly suprised when he had told her. But it didn't come as a total shock. Ever since she had first met Virgil, she had a feeling that he wasn't just a normal 15-year-old. But now that she was married to Virgil AKA Static, things in life have been more...interesting.

Daisy Hawkins smiled once again at the picture before sipping her coffee again.

Kenny strode down another sidewalk, halfway to Dakota Middle School. He was in his last year, now. In only a few months, summer break will come and he'll be on his way to his first time as a high school student. Just think, sports, cute cheerleaders, new friends...tougher classes.

Kenny groaned. Just when he looks on the brightside, the dark downside comes to smack him in the face...

A loud "clank" was enough to make the young eighth grader stop and peer into the dirty alley that he was just passing. Kenny tried to shrug it off and walk away, but his body wouldn't listen.

Before he knew it, he was standing right in the middle inside the alley. What had possessed him to come here? Must be the couragous superhero impulse inside, from his father.

Okay, enough boasting, Kenny. It's nothing special, just a normal, dark alleyway. Nothing different from all the others that were scattered throughout Dakota City.

A flash of green caught his eye. He turned to see...nothing.

_Okay, Kenny, this is just stupid, ignoring the fact of you talking to yourself. Just shut off your paranoia and face it, there's no bad guys here. No criminals, no gangs, no nothing._

_Just relax, even if there was a bad guy here, you would kick their-_

A dark figure leapt out at him from behind a trashcan to tackle him. Kenny screamed.

"Hahahahaha...that...was...so ..priceless!" A boy, about Kenny's age, walked out of the alley behind Kenny, who was red in the face, and hot from annoyance and embarrassment.

"That wasn't funny, Vince." Kenny snapped.

"Geez, you can never take a joke, can ya cuz?" Vince scoffed.

"Not by you. Geez, I'm just glad that your my cousin instead of my brother."

"Whatever."

Vince stretched his arms up about six feet in the air, literally, before pulling them back, like rubber. "So...what's up?"

"Nothing. Pretty much the same as everyday..."

The two entered the school campus. One minute till the bell rang.

"How I can relate...but I was talking about any superhero stuff with your dad."

Kenny shrugged, "He's with the Justice League again."

Vince frowned, "Again? How much has he been there?"

"Well...lately he's been to taking trips to theWatchtower constantly. Not like everyday, but enough to feel like it."

"Do you think something bad's going down?"

"I tried asking him last night, but he just said that it was nothing-"

The shrieking sound of the school bell rung out all through the campus. Students started to file inside the building. Kenny and Vince followed.

"And you honestly believe that it's nothing?"

Kenny shut his locker after storing his home stuff and withdrawing his books. He turned to his cousin, who was leaning casually against the locker next to him, playing with the hem of his green shirt. "Oh come on! Like I would believe that old, dusty line? Honestly, he comes up with all those catchy superhero phrases, but he can't think up a more original line than, 'It's nothing'." He muttered.

Vince stood upright, "So, what do you think is really going on?"

Kenny shrugged, "I think there is something, but nothing too serious, or he wouldn't keep it from us." Surely his dad would warn them first if there was any real danger, wouldn't he?

The bell rang again, signaling first period class.

Vince shrugged, "Whatever you say, see ya Kenny-boy!"

Kenny waved, then scowled, "Don't call me 'Kenny-boy'."

Vince laughed and went to his first class. Kenny entered his own and started talking to his friends.

**TBC**

**Well, that was fun! Richie's daughter will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Robyn Foley

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Thanks to:**

**StarStar16- Sorry if I kinda stole your idea. But if you decide to post it anyway, I would be interested in seeing your version. But I'm glad you like my story.**

**Sailor Vegeta- I know, I almost cried too while writing the first chap, but I had to write it to set the story. I'm glad that you like it so far. And, since Virgil's son inherited his dad's powers, then yes, Richie's daughter will have her dad's intelligence, but not as much. Also, you'll see that she has other talents rather than smarts. **

**C.D.- Yes, Richie's daughter will be blonde, but she won't be like a hyperactive, preppy cheerleader (just saying...). I have heard that blondes do have more fun, but (I'll be honest) to me, I don't believe it's really true. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm happy that you like it. **

**Anonymous But Interested- You guessed right! Vince's last name is Evans. I tried to give clues to say who Vince was and who his parents were. You got Adam Evans right as Vince's father but do you know who his mother is? I think you do, it's pretty obvious. I never thought that Richie's daughter would be Shenice (Shebang)'s daughter too. In fact, I never really saw a relationship between Richie and Shenice. Sorry, it's a good idea, but I perfer that Richie would be with someone new. But Richie's daughter does get other abilties other than intelligence, you'll see...Also yes, there will be new villains for the young heroes. You'll have to wait and find out...**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed and I hope that you all like the rest of my story.**

**Anyway, with that said and done, here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 2: Robyn Foley**

The morning sun's rays cast a bright glow through glass windows that were lined with rosewood. As the sun rose slowly, its light flowed through softly until it reached the front of a fairly large bed.

Brown eyes blinked open slowly through thin blonde bangs as the sunshine hit their face, then closed once again before the owner sat up in their bed.

Robyn Foley stood and stretched. She looked out the window to see the sun rising slowly. She walked over to her dresser and looked at her reflection. Not bad, except for the hair. Robyn grabbed her hairbrush from the dresser's drawer and brushed out the tangles out of her waist-length blonde hair. Her hair color was inherited from her dad, obviously since her mom had dark brown hair.

With her hair untangled and smooth, she went to her closet to change out of her black nightdress. Getting changed into clothes for school was one of the most easiest things in life. All she had to do was take out her school uniform and change. Yes, school uniform. She went to a private academy for her middle school years for the past three years. At first, she had went to a public elementary school. But she didn't really fit in with other students there. She was smarter than most of her peers and no one would talk to her and made fun of her for being a showoff. She couldn't help it. She had been smart since practically since she was little. She was always one or even two steps ahead from the kids her age.

Since she didn't fit in in a public elementary school, her parents thought that she'd do better with her peers in a private academy, for gifted kids like her. Well, it had worked out awesome for her since. She got along with other kids, she made new friends, and she wasn't being isolated as much anymore. And she didn't feel different anymore. All of the other kids in the academy were just like her.

But since she was now entering highschool in six months, she was afraid that she would have to go back to a public school. Well, at least her academy friends would still be with her, right?

Robyn pushed all of her thoughts away and looked at herself in the full length mirror that was attached to her closet door. A gray school sweatshirt (with the academy school emblem sewed on), a white dress shirt underneath, a darker gray plaited skirt that reached just above her knees, and since the academy didn't give them shoes with their uniform, she chose to wear her punk boots. Oh yeah, by the way, she was a rocker, too.

While she was looking at her reflection, a creaking sound was heard from the door. Robyn turned to see a circular robot with four legs/pincers attached and a red sensor eye.

Robyn smiled, "Hey, Backpack. It's alright, you can come in."

Backpack crawled into her room. Backpack hadn't really changed these past 17 years. He still looked the same. He was only updated a few times by her father, Richie.

Backpack watched his young mistress as she finished off by pinning the sides of her hair to the back with a black berret. She picked up her leather bookbag and slowly made her way out into the hallway and down fairly large curving leading from the upstairs open railing, Backpack following her. With her father being a genetic scientist, and her mother being a successful writer, she lived in a nice house.

Robyn stepped into the kitchen to see her mom, Amy Foley and her little brother, Aiden sitting at the kitchen table. Both of them had dark brown hair, her mom's hair reaching below the shoulder blades, and her brother's hair was similar to their father's hairstyle. Aiden had their dad's blue eyes while her mom had brown eyes. Aiden also wore glasses like their dad did.

Her father wasn't there. He usually went to work early on weekdays. Her dad specialized in genetic engineering, though he never really mentioned why.

Amy Foley looked up and smiled at her daughter, "Good morning, Robyn."

Aiden, her little brother, turned and said, "Hey, sis."

Robyn nodded, "Morning." She reached for a cup of hot chocolate sitting on the counter. Backpack had disappeared into the living room.

Aiden stood up and brushed off his school uniform. It was similar to hers, but instead of a skirt, he wore a pair of gray pants. Her brother went to private school, too. The same academy that she went to. Her little brother had inherited their father's intelligence, too. But not as much as Robyn. Robyn received the bulk of the intelect her father had, Aiden only received fairly less than she did. But he still attended the academy, mostly for the same reason that Robyn did.

Her mom stood and picked up the plates from the table to place them on the counter. She glanced at the clock before turning back to Robyn and Aiden, "You two better start leaving now. School starts in ten minutes."

They both nodded and headed out the front door, waving to their mom, "See ya later, mom." Aiden said.

A beeping sound was heard by Robyn just as she stepped out. She turned to see Backpack holding an old...object. She couldn't really figure out what it was, since it was covered in dust. She took the thing from Backpack.

"Sis! Come on!"

Robyn smiled again at Backpack and slipped the object into her bookbag. "Bye Backpack. See ya after school."

Backpack watched as his young mistress disappeared outside, and hoped that the thing he had given her would help her...and his master, Richie.

The academy wasn't very far. Just about five blocks ahead, next to the library.

Aiden smirked and aimed a big handful of mud at Robyn, "Hey sis, catch!" He tossed it at her back.

Robyn whirled around and held out her hand at the mud. It froze in mid-air. Robyn lowered it to the ground. She smirked, "Nice try, bro."

Aiden whined, "Aww, how come you get telekinetic powers?"

Robyn raised an eyebrow at him, "You have telekinesis, too, you know."

"Yeah, but yours is stronger."

"Oh, shut up. Stop being so picky. Be glad that you even have telekinesis."

"Hmph."

Since they both had high intelligence, they both had developed telekinetic powers. That allowed them to levitate things, even people, and it also allowed them to do other things with their mind (like crushing a twig). But Robyn had recently discovered that she could form psychic energy bolts. One time she tested it out by throwing a blast of psychic energy at a small tree in the backyard, blasting it to toothpicks. She hadn't told anyone about it yet.

They both reached the academy gates. Robyn reached into her bookbag and took out her ID, slipping it under the scanner to unlock the gates. The gates opened and the two siblings entered the school campus.

Aiden rushed to talk with his friends, saying a quick goodbye to Robyn. Robyn waved and looked around for her friends. Pretty hard, since everyone had the same uniforms on.

"Robyn!"

Robyn smiled as her friends, Lindsey and Tasha, waved at her from by the school entrance. The two of them were the only ones who knew that she had powers and were amazed by them. Robyn walked up to them, "Hi, guys."

They talked about alot of things, instead of exams and schoolwork. Lindsey, was a punk/goth, but she was really funny and cool, talking about 'how evil the preps were' and about 'stupid politics'. Tasha was an old school rocker, listening mostly to old rock bands, and she was also interested in cartoons and comics, like she was.

As for guy friends, Robyn never really talked to boys alot. She always felt insecure around all people, especially boys. She never gave them a chance...

The bell rang and she and her friends entered the academy.

But maybe in the future, she will...

**TBC...**

**Sorry if the first two chapters aren't really exciting, but the first two chapters are intended to introduce the characters and tell a little about themselves. Anyway, Kenny and Robyn won't meet until maybe the fourth or fifth chapter, I don't know, depends on how long I make them.**

**Anyway, please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 3: Connection revived

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Now, here's the next chapter. Also, Virgil will make an appearance in this chapter.**

**(Okay, small mistake. I haven't said the disclaimer in the previous chapters, have I? No biggie, just note that I 'm saying it here and now on, I DON'T OWN STATIC SHOCK. The only characters I do own are Kenny, Robyn, Vince, Aiden, Amy Foley, and any other new bang babies that are introduced in this fic.)**

**( 2nd disclaimer: I don't own Stephen King or any other books mentioned. Also I don't own Lil Romeo or Evanescence.)**

**Lots of things that I don't own. Man, all of this creativity and writing and I come out with nothing! Hmph.**

**Again, thank you to all who reviewed. Reviews keep me writing and act as the antidote to any possible Writer's block. :)**

**Anyway, here's the long-awaited Chapter 3! Yay!**

**Chapter 3: Connection revived**

**  
**

**  
**

School seemed to drag along slower than usual on Fridays. Especially since Spring Break started the next day. Kenny tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk, glaring at the clock which hung right above the classroom door. His door to freedom. He muttered, "Come on, come on.." to the clock, as if the thing would obey and suddenly strike 3:00.

He never liked school (But, then again, who does?). Well, at least he got some decent grades in the eighth grade, but he didn't like being forced to sit down and write all day. It just wasn't his thing. He'd prefer staying at home, or hanging outside with Vince and his friends. Maybe he could even try and kick some metahuman butt! Yeah! That'd be awesome!

Old villains like Ebon, Hotstreak, and Shiv were still around. And there were also alot of Bang Babies that were a result of the second Big Bang. He'd seen his dad fight them all the time on TV, along with his uncle, Rubberbandman. He always craved the action and adventure of battling bad guys, just like his dad does everyday. But he and his uncle never let Kenny or Vince do anything with battles.

Kenny was jolted out of his thoughts when the final bell rang. His fellow classmates cheered and ran out the door. Kenny brightened and followed them out of the school and into Spring Break.

Once outside, Kenny said goodbye to his friends and slipped his headphones on, playing Lil Romeo. He started looking for Vince.

Virgil Hawkins entered his house and closed the door behind him. He ran a hand through his hair and went into the living room to find his wife, Daisy watching the news. Daisy smiled at him, "Hi. Another day, another mission with the Justice League, huh?"

Virgil laughed and kissed her, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Kenny's out with Vince. Probably celebrating Spring Break."

Virgil smiled and nodded, "I'm gonna go put my costume away."

Daisy nodded and turned back to the news.

Virgil made his way down the downstairs hall and into his and Daisy's room. Once he put away his Static costume, he sat on the bed and rested his head in his hands. A couple of months ago, he discovered that the Bang babies, old and new, were starting to show weird... changes. Hotstreak's pyrokinetic powers were somehow alot stronger than ever before, allowing him to burn through anything, literally. Just last month, Hotstreak had burned a 12 foot hole straight down through the ground in mere seconds. Concrete, a rock-man metahuman from the second big bang, had created a fissure that turned into a small earthquake.

Static himself had been feeling even more powerful than ever. It was like there was sunspots everyday for him. His powers had grown more powerful than before. But luckily, he's been able to control them.

All the metahuman villains were certainly enjoying this new power boost, and they were using their newly improved powers to terrorize the city. Things were getting out of hand for him, so he had called the Justice League for help. They had been helping him control his rapidly growing powers and also were trying to figure out the mystery of the sudden power boost of all the other metahumans. So far, no luck.

He didn't tell Daisy or Kenny about this. He didn't want to worry them. He didn't want to put them in danger.

Virgil sighed and stood up. Well, Static was there for Dakota then, and he was there for Dakota now. He would do his best to solve this problem.

But...he couldn't help but feel the emptiness of a missing partner and friend.

The final bell rang out through the entire campus as students of the academy filed out of the building. Robyn waved goodbye to her friends and leaned against the outside gates, waiting for Aiden.

Robyn slipped off her bookbag and took out the thing that Backpack had given her. She looked it over. It looked like a walkie talkie.

She brushed off the dust to reveal the black and yellow diagonal line design. She never seen a walkie talkie like this before. It was probably one of her father's inventions. Why else would Backpack have it?

She turned it to one side, and spotted the 'talk' button. She pressed it and held it down. Hm, no static. Well, it was old, considering that it was covered in dust, so there was an explanation of why it didn't work. Maybe when she gets home, she could try and find the other one...

"Hey, sis!"

Robyn quickly slipped it back into her bookbag and saw Aiden appear right next to her in front of the gates, " Do you think that we could stop by the library?"

Robyn shrugged, "Yeah sure, come on." Guess finding the other walkie-talkie will have to wait. Besides, she could go for a good 'Stephen King' book right now.

The two started their way toward the library, which was only across from the academy.

Kenny and Vince strode down another street. They were both talking about Spring Break and what they might do over the week off from school. Neither of them felt like going home, so they both settled on just wandering around the area.

They had both talked and walked for the last half hour, so they tried to find a place to hang for a bit and rest. Unfortunately, they both had wandered off to an area that was sort of...unfamiliar to them.

Vince looked around at their surroundings, "Well, never been here before, have you?"

Kenny shook his head and slipped off his headphones, "Not really."

Vince looked around more, until his eyes fell upon something, "Hey Kenny-boy, check it out." He pointed to a place across the street.

Kenny scowled, "I told you NOT to call me Kenny bo what?." He followed to where Vince was pointing and spotted a...

"Gas station?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

Vince grinned, "Awesome! Come on, let's check it out!" He started to run across the street to the run-down gas station.

Kenny , feeling a little on his adventurous side, followed.

Kenny stopped in front of the place beside Vince, and observed the outside of the station. To put it bluntly, it looked really old. The metal poles and outside walls were rusting and chipping away, the windows were fogged up with dirt, and weeds were growing out of the cracks of the concrete.

Kenny went up to the window, wiping away some of the dirt that was caked on, and peered inside. Well, compared to the outside, the inside didn't look half as bad. The counters had several things piled on top, but not too cluttered. The floor lay clear of any stray objects, except for one of two pieces of metal. It looked pretty decent.

Suddenly, he heard a loud creak. Kenny pulled away from the window and looked to see Vince opening the rusted door. Vince turned to him, "Well? Don't you wanna admire it from the inside instead of out here?" He grinned.

Kenny smiled and followed Vince inside. It smelled of oil and metal, but the inside felt good. The air wasn't really stuffy and the sun cast a faint light through the dirty windows. Like he said before, it was pretty decent.

He and Vince were walking around the room, observing the countertops, the table, the...computer? Kenny stared at it for a moment, then shrugged it off.

Kenny dusted off the table, then set his backpack down. He climbed up on it and sat beside his backpack, his legs dangling off the side. He scanned the room again before stretching his arms up, then rested his arms in his lap. He heard Vince rummaging through the drawers.

Kenny then felt a hard lump in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the thing that he had seen that morning. Oh yeah, he nearly forgot. What was this thing anyway? By looking at it, he could easily tell that it was a walkie-talkie. He pushed the button on the side. No static.

"Hey, Vince. Come look at this."

Vince looked up and walked over, "What?"

Kenny held out the walkie-talkie to Vince, "I found it this morning. But it doesn't really work."

Vince observed it and looked back up at Kenny, "Try shocking it, give it some fuel."

Kenny nodded and powered up his hand, sending a bolt of electricity to the walkie-talkie. He pressed the button again. Nothing. "Where do you think the other one is?"

Vince shrugged, "Probably back at your house. That's where you found it."

"Yeah, maybe."

As they talked, the shock vox in Kenny's hand transmitted their voices through the antenna and out to the other shock vox.

**  
**

Robyn sat in one of the library's chairs reading Stephen King's, "Carrie" book. Her headphones played 'Evanescence' while she read. She was, as some may say, a multi-task person. She could do more than one thigs at once. Like, for example, reading and listening to music at the same time. One of the advantages of having advanced intellect, she guessed.

Aiden was browsing around for books in the Action/Adventure genre. Aiden liked those type of books as well as the movies. Robyn, on the other hand, liked Horror books, Supernatural, and anything fictional. Most of the time, when she wasn't talking with her friends, hanging with Aiden and Backpack, or doing schoolwork, she just sunk into her own imaginary world. Surrounded by supernatural-ness and fantasy, whether it was with medieval dragons and wizards, with angels and demons, or even with vampires. Anything that dealed with the one question, 'What if?', caught her attention.

Robyn shook her head. She spent too much time below the iceberg instead of above.

She slipped off her headphones and went to check out her book. Aiden stepped beside her, "Can I stay for a little longer? I haven't decided what to get yet."

Robyn nodded and took her book back from the librarian, "Just don't take too long. I'll be waiting outside."

Aiden nodded and went back while Robyn stepped outside and sat down on a bench, glancing at the water fountain which sat in front of the library.

A beeping sound from inside her bookbag turned Robyn's attention to the bag beside her. Robyn quirked an eyebrow and reached inside to pull out the walkie-talkie. It was beeping slightly, making faint vibrations through the object.

Robyn stared at it, "Weird. It wasn't working before..."

Just then, a voice came from the thing, nearly causing Robyn to drop it from surprise,

"Where do you think the other one is?"

"Probably back at your house. That's where you found it." came another voice, different from the first.

"Yeah, maybe."

Robyn stared at the thing, stunned. Someone was talking through the other walkie-talkie. But who? Hundreds of questions were burning in her head, but she could barely make any of them make sense to her.

Robyn pressed the button on the side, "Hello?"

**TBC...**

**Sorry I had to end it there. Looks like the kids will meet next chapter. Can't wait! In the next chapter, Richie will make his appearance and Kenny and Robyn will meet for the first time! **

**Anyway, please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**WHOOHOO! YEAH! FINALLY! Another chapter added! There IS a god! (People stare at me like I'm insane.) **

**Hehe, sorry. Excited, that's all. (I blame Spring fever, it is NOT healthy!)**

**Okay, I believe I just took the words out of all your mouths, huh? (All except the 'there is a god' part, lol) Hehe...I'm sorry about before, but just to let you know, That WAS NOT writer's block! I am finally ridden of school and home problems and life is good and sweet once again! I finally had the chance to write again, which I know that all of you are glad of. **

**Okay, just to let you all know, I got rid of the note that I had left in Chapter 4's place, so for you who didn't see the pic of Kenny, Robyn, Vince, and Aiden, here is the link (esscenceofdreamz **_dot_**deviantart **_dot_** com. The picture is in my **_scraps_** gallery.) And to those who did see it, I hope you liked it.**

**One more thing, thanks to all of who waited so long for this chapter. But believe me, your waiting has paid off, this chapter is going to be very long, because I DID promise you guys that Kenny and Robyn will meet in this chapter, and I always stick to my promises...well, almost all the time.**

**Anyway, you know what? I'm wasting good fanfic time, so here it is, finally, the long-awaited Chapter 4!**

_(P.S.: I'm not an Atheist)_

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

"...-Hello?"

Kenny jumped and fell off the table he had been sitting on. He heard Vince laugh, despite the reason why he fell.

He cursed slightly and sat up, holding the shock vox away from him slightly, stunned. Hundreds of questions burned in his head. Who had just talked on the shock vox? How did they get the other one?

Kenny forced his mind to calm down. Well, from the sound of the voice, he guessed it was a girl speaking. But, what whould a girl want with a walkie talkie?

Kenny looked up at Vince. Vince shrugged and motioned to the shock vox in Kenny's hand, as if urging him to talk back.

...Well, if he had questions, it was better to get some answers...

Kenny nodded and pressed the button again, "...Um, hi...uh...who's this?"

He let go of the button to let the other person talk again. After a couple of seconds of static, the girl's voice was heard again. She sounded a little nervous, but Kenny heard firmness in her voice.

" --Well... I should ask you the same thing. Where did you... get the walkie talkie anyway?"

Kenny pressed down again, "...I...just found it. What about you? Where did you get this?"

" -- Pretty much the same way you did."

Kenny paused for a second then talked again, "...Anyway, who are you?"

"-- Why should I tell you?"

Kenny frowned and talked, "...Because I'd like to know how my dad knows a young girl well enough to give her the other walkie talkie."

"--Wait, what?...ah!"

There was a muffled thud on the other end, then the connection was gone.

Kenny pushed the button again, "Hello?" Nothing.

Vince stared, "That...was weird. Who was that girl anyway?"

Kenny stared long at the shock vox in his hand, than turned back to Vince. "I have no idea. But if she has the other one, than my dad must know her, since I found this one back at home."

"So, you gonna ask him tomorrow?"

Kenny nodded. "Not today, but maybe tomorrow." His dad has been keeping alot of things from him lately. It was time to get some answers.

**-------------------------------------------**

Robyn listened for a reply. A few seconds later, the first voice was heard again. A young boy's voice.

"-- ...Um, hi...uh...who's this?" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

She blinked. That was pretty straightforward. But then again, she wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush either.

"I should ask you the same thing. Where did you get the walkie talkie anyway?"

His reply was quicker than the first, "--...I...just found it. What about you? Where did you get this?"

Robyn relaxed a little. He sounded around her age, and he seemed pretty nice. And by his questions, she could tell that he was confused by this also.

She talked again, "Pretty much the same way you did."

There was a short pause, then the boy talked again, "--...Anyway, who are you?"

Robyn frowned, "-- Why should I tell you?"

He talked again, but he sounded a little demanding, "--...Because I'd like to know how my dad knows someone well enough to give her the other walkie talkie."

Robyn was a little startled. His dad knew about the walkie talkie too?

Robyn pressed down again to ask, "Wait, what..."

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She jumped, "Ah!"

Robyn dropped the walkie talkie on the ground, the static sound stopped. The connection was broken.

She turned to see Aiden looking at her with a confused look on his face. "Uh...sis?"

Robyn relaxed and looked down at the thing that she had dropped. Well, safe to say that it wouldn't work at the moment. She sighed and picked it up.

Aiden raised an eyebrow, "Robyn? What is that?" The ten-year-old gestured at the shock vox in her hand.

Robyn took one last look at the shock vox before slipping it back into her bookbag. "It's just a walkie talkie that I found back at home. It probably belongs to dad."

Aiden nodded slightly, "Okay...so who were you talking to?"

Robyn glanced at her bookbag again, "...I don't know..." But she had a feeling that she would talk to the boy again soon.

**--------------------------------------------**

Richie Foley blinked, "An assignment?"

His partner, Dr. Amon Serrano, nodded. Amon pushed some of his black bangs out of his eyes and showed his partner to the computer screen in front of him. A diagram of a fairly large city showed.

"Scientists from this city have been reporting strange outbursts of power from victims of the second gas explosion that occured over 17 years ago."

Richie felt a slight flip in his stomach before asking, "And why call us to investigate?"

Amon turned to Richie, "Dr. Todd from the city has been studying the gas as well as the victims ever since the first explosion. But even with all his experience, he needs some extra hands to help him. Who better than a couple of genetic scientists like you and me?" He grinned.

Richie nodded, "Okay, so we have to go and help him figure out the cause and help find an antidote?"

Amon shrugged. "I guess. Dr. Todd didn't say much. He just wants us to go and help for about...a week at least."

Richie frowned, "Okay, when do we leave?"

"Early tomorrow...to Dakota City."

Richie's jaw forced to drop, but he held it.

Dakota City...

**-----------------------------------------------**

The sun had almost touched the horizon when Kenny and Vince walked out of the gas station.

They looked one last time at the old gas station before starting their way towards home, or at least they thought what was the way home.

As Vince tried to navigate their way back, Kenny just walked behind him, deep in thought. Who was that girl? What connection did she have with his dad and the walkie talkies?

"Hey, Kenny!"

Kenny looked up to see Vince grinning and pointing ahead to his house, which was just across the street.

"Ah, the sweet sight of home!"

Vince smiled and started his way towards his own house, waving to Kenny, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kenny waved back, "Sure thing. See ya."

"See ya!"

Kenny ran up to his house, unlocking the door and slipping inside.

"Hey, Kenny."

He turned to see his dad walking down from upstairs. He smiled at him, "Had fun with Vince?"

Kenny nodded, "We...got kinda lost, but we made our way back."

Virgil frowned, "You didn't run into...any trouble, did you?"

Kenny shook his head, "No, we didn't. Even if we did, we could just use our powers to fight them off."

Virgil shook his head, "Kenny, don't bring this up again. I've already told you. You shouldn't fight. You aren't used to using your powers for combat."

"But I see you do it all the time! And you were fighting bang babies at my age, so why can't I?" Kenny whined.

"Kenny...it's just isn't safe. Watching battles is one thing, but getting involved in the real thing is a lot more different. You don't have any experience, yet."

"So, when can I start fighting? I want to help you, I want to learn..."

Virgil looked at Kenny and said, "Look, I promise that you'll be able to use your powers to fight, just...when your older."

Kenny was about to protest again, but his dad already disappeared into another room. He sighed. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He wanted to prove that he could do something just as good as his dad can...

Kenny trudged up the stairs toward his room.

...But who knows when that time will come.

**-----------------------------------------**

Robyn and Aiden walked up the concrete path to their front door. Robyn took out the house key from the front pocket of her schoolbag and started to open the front door.

"Dad's home."

Robyn turned at Aiden's statement and saw Aiden staring at a black/blue car in the driveway.

"Hm, I wonder why he's home so early..." Robyn wondered.

Aiden grinned, "Come on, sis. It's Spring Break. Who wouldn't want to be at home early?"

Robyn smiled and shook her head as she turned the key and pushed open the door and stepped inside, breathing in the fresh scent of lavender of her home.

Aiden closed the door behind them and dropped his bookbag on the floor.

He turned to Robyn, "I'm going upstairs to change."

Robyn nodded as Aiden rushed up large staircase. Aiden suddenly stopped once he was halfway down the open hallway upstairs. He leaned over the open railing to call back down to Robyn, "Oh, and tell dad I said hi."

Robyn nodded again, "I will."

As Aiden disappeared into his room, Robyn dropped her schoolbag down next to Aiden's.

"Hi, Robyn."

Robyn looked up to see her mom looking up at her from the couch, the glass coffee table in front of her held a handful of papers. Her mom was probably working on her current book.

Robyn smiled and walked over to where she was sitting, "Hey, mom. I noticed that dad's home early, do you know why?"

Amy glanced up at her, "He and Amon recieved an assignment today. And that's about all he mentioned."

Robyn nodded, "Thanks, mom. See ya."

Robyn wandered down the downstairs hallway and stopped in front of the basement door. She casually opened the door and stepped onto the stairs, closing the door behind her.

Robyn walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom for a moment, looking around to find her dad. If you took a look at their basement, you would think of it as a laboratory rather than a regular basement. The walls were covered with trails of several kinds of wires and metal. Seperate shelves of tools and inventions stood, one for every wall. There were counters and work tables on the other side of the 'lab'.

On one side on the lab, there was a desk, with a computer connected to it, where Robyn saw her dad sitting at the desk chair, looking at the computer screen, thoughtfully. Backpack was standing right next to him.

Backpack's red sensor eye spotted Robyn and he made a beeping sound, as if greeting her.

Richie turned at Backpack's sound and smiled when he saw Robyn, "Hey, Robyn the Rocker, what's up?"

Robyn laughed slightly at the nickname. She greeted Backpack with a friendly pat on his metal casing and went to sit next to her dad, "Nothing much. Same as everyday."

Richie smiled again and turned back to the computer, "So, excited about Spring Break?"

Robyn shook her head, "Not really. There really isn't anything to do around here. What about you?"

Richie stayed silent for a moment, then turned back to Robyn, "Well...I'm not going to be here all week, most likely. Amon and I need to travel to...Dakota City, for an assignment."

Robyn quirked an eyebrow. Dakota City? She never really knew much about the city, considering that her and her family lived in White Springs, Michigan. But she has heard about it before, she just couldn't remember when...

"Why Dakota City? What's the problem?"

Richie was silent again for a moment, "...Well, years ago, there was this big gas explosion in Dakota City. On the same night, there were teenage gangs there, having a rumble. The police tried to stop the fight, but ended up causing a gas explosion by shooting at gas tanks that were nearby. The gas had spread over a fair distance. Many people, mostly teens and young adults, either received special powers, or were mutated into monsters as a result. They called the explosion, 'The Big Bang', and also referred to the victims of the bang as 'Bang Babies' or 'Metahumans'.

"At one time, there had been a cure for the gas, and the scientists there were able to cure some of the metahumans that were affected. But a gang of bad metahumans, 'the Metabreed', had stolen a spare gas tank and created a second big bang, creating new metahumans and refueling some old bang babies with their old powers again. It's been like that ever since."

Robyn was silent as she absorbed all the information. "Wow." That was all she could say.

Richie nodded, "So Dr. Todd, from Dakota City, wants Amon and I to help them with the metahumans."

Robyn nodded, "Okay, so when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's so awesome."

Richie and Robyn turned to see Aiden standing at the bottom of the stairs, now changed into cargo pants, sneakers, and a white shirt.

Richie smiled, "Hey, Aiden."

Aiden smiled back and walked over to the two, "So, you're going to Dakota City?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I come?"

Richie frowned slightly, "Why?"

"It'd be really cool. Besides, there's nothing to do around here. It'd be cool to spend Spring Break away from home, for once."

"Aiden, you heard me say about metahumans just now, didn't you? It's not safe."

"Come on, dad. You said before that sometimes it's good to take risks."

"Uh...yeah, but, not exactly in that way..."

"So, can I come?"

"Aiden..."

"Please? Just for this once?"

Richie was silent for a couple minutes, "You'll stay in the hotel room when I tell you to?"

"Yep."

"And you won't cause any trouble while we're there?"

"Yep."

"And you promise that you won't bother me and Amon while we're working?"

"Yep."

Richie sighed,"...Fine."

"Yeah!"

Richie rolled his eyes, smiling, and turned to Robyn, "So, Robyn, you want to come too?"

Robyn blinked, "What for?"

Richie shrugged, "You said before that you had nothing to do during Spring Break, didn't you?. And besides," Richie motioned to Aiden, "I need someone to babysit Aiden."

Robyn smiled and Aiden huffed at that statement, "I do not need a babysitter!"

"Come on, Aiden, I was kidding. You two can keep each other company. So, Robyn, do you want to come?"

Robyn shrugged, "Sure."

Richie got up and started making his way back upstairs, "Okay, guys, if you two are going to come along tomorrow to Dakota City, than you better start getting ready."

They both nodded and followed their dad upstairs, Backpack shutting down the computer and trailing behind.

**-------------------------------------------**

Robyn peered out of the window, looking ahead at the sun, which was just beginning to rise into a full circle.

It was the next morning, and her and Aiden had gone with her dad and Amon for a small trip to Dakota City. They had left only a few hours ago. Her dad said that they were flying to Dakota.

But she hadn't expect to ride in a jet.

"Call it a Thank you treat for going to help Dr. Todd." Amon had said.

The jet was fairly large and empty. The only occupants that were in the jet right now were Robyn, Aiden, Richie, Amon, Backpack, and, of course, the pilot. The interior was really nice and warm. The floor was carpeted with specs of white and peach, and the seats were made of light cream-colored suade fabric. It looked a little much for just a trip to a city.

Aiden and Amon were on the other side of the jet, playing a game of hangman, using a big drawing pad that they had borrowed from Robyn. Backpack was watching the two play, while keeping score for them on his little computer screen. Her dad was sitting calmly a couple feet from her, staring out the window, with a sense of...tense?

Robyn tilted her head slightly, thoughtful. Why would he be tense? Her dad has been on hundreds of trips like these, so it was unlikely that he would be nervous of work.

"Hey Robyn."

Robyn slipped off her headset, turning to face Aiden and Amon, who were both looking in her direction. Aiden made a gesture, "Don't you wanna play, Robyn? You like this game, don't you?"

Robyn shook her head, "No thanks."

Aiden shrugged and continued to play with Amon.

Robyn glanced at her bookbag, which was laying right next to her. Something clicked in her mind. The walkie talkie. She had thought about asking her dad about it sooner or later, when he wasn't working. Maybe she should ask now...

The pilot called from the other side, "Hey, we'll be landing soon, guys. Better strap in.

Robyn re-fastened her seatbelt, glancing again at the land, which was slowly coming closer into view.

Well, maybe she could ask him later...

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Ha! I win again!"

Kenny groaned as Vince punched his fist in the air, victoriously, "Come on, Vince. I'm getting tired of Video games." Kenny set the controller down on the floor and leaned back against his bed, "It's Spring Break. Don't you wanna go out and shoot hoops or someting?"

Vince shut off the video game and stood, "We just did that a hour ago, remember? Besides, you just wanna show off."

Kenny raised an eyebrow at him, "And you weren't just showing off now with beating me at video games?"

Vince laughed, "Fine, you got me. So, anyway, what do you wanna do?"

Before Kenny could answer, Daisy stepped in the room, "Hey guys, having fun?"

Kenny shrugged and Vince answered, "It's going great, Aunt Daisy, really."

Daisy smiled and turned to Kenny, "It's a nice day outside, Kenny. Why don't you and Vince go out somewhere?"

Kenny looked at Vince. Vince shrugged at him and Kenny turned back to his mom, "Alright, whatever. Sure beats being stuck in here, anyway."

Daisy smiled again, "Okay, just don't be back too late, like you were last night." She left the room.

Kenny and Vince stepped out of the front door, waving to Virgil and Daisy as they went.

The two walked down the block in silence before Vince asked, "So, where to?"

Kenny grinned, "How about we go and check out that gas station again?"

"Alright, cool...if we can find it first."

Kenny shrugged, "Well, we'll just have to look for it, won't we?"

Vince grinned, "Sure, anything to kill some time."

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Just stay in here until we get back, alright?"

"Come on, dad, you can trust us."

"It's not that, I'm just saying. I'll leave Backpack with you, alright?"

"Sure."

"And no parties."

"Amon..."

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

" 'Kay, Aiden, Robyn, see you soon."

Robyn waved slightly as the hotel door closed, leaving her, Aiden, and Backpack inside the 2-family suite (four separate beds, two bathrooms, two tables, and several chairs). Richie and Amon had just left to meet Dr. Todd.

She and Aiden had changed clothes once they got there. Robyn wore dark navy/black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, a studded black belt, studded black wristband, an 'Evanescence' choker, and black and white sneakers. The sides of her hair were still pinned back with her black hair clip/beret. Aiden had changed into cargo pants, a black shirt with the 'Metallica' band logo in front, and gray and white sneakers.

Robyn sat down on one of the chairs and started to continue reading Stephen King's, "Carrie".

Aiden and Backpack rushed over to the large window. He peered out and down to Dakota City. The sun shone brightly over the city, surrounded by a cloudless sky. The city was alive with moving cars and people walking down the sidewalks. Aiden could also see dark areas, like alleys and junkyards.

For about the next ten minutes, the large hotel suite was silent, aside from the beeping horns of cars and conversing people outside. Aiden finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Robyn?"

Robyn looked up from her book.

"Can we go downstairs for a while?"

"Where do you mean 'downstairs'?"

"I mean, you know, in the lobby area. Just to look around a little."

Robyn shook her head, "Dad said to stay here, remember?"

"Well, did he mean, 'stay here' in the room, or 'stay here' in the hotel?"

Robyn paused, "...Uhhh...I really don't know."

"Just for a little bit, please? It'll be fine if we won't leave the hotel."

Robyn stayed silent for a moment longer and nodded, "Fine. But only for a little while."

Aiden grinned as Robyn bookmarked her page and grabbed her bookbag, which held the hotel key card inside. They both headed out the door, Backpack following them.

Robyn, Aiden, and Backpack, who was hiding slightly behind the two siblings, stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. The sun shone through the glass ripple design on the top side of the walls, creating light sunbeams throughout the room. The information/sign-in desk stood on one side of the lobby, right next to the entrance. A large area of chairs, tables, and couches were gathered and spread out on top of a huge area rug, which rested on top of the tiled floor. A handful of people were already down here.

Aiden plopped down on one of the leather couches, stretching out and resting on the cushions. Robyn stood, looking around the lobby, scanning every detail.

Backpack was standing next to Robyn, scanning the room along with her.

Suddenly, the robot sensed something outside. Backpack crawled slowly from behind Robyn and strained its sensors to try and calculate what it was outside.

Well, whatever it was, Backpack calculated that it was something big, and dangerous.

Backpack sprung suddenly, startling Robyn, and started to slip through the back door.

"Backpack!" Aiden called quietly, to not attract attention. Aiden hurriedly followed Backpack through the back door of the lobby.

Robyn shifted her bookbag on her shoulder and quickly followed the two through the door.

Once outside, Robyn closed the door behind her.

"Backpack, what is it?" Aiden asked the robot.

Backpack made no sound. The robot stood still, trying to detect the source of the disturbance.

Backpack suddenly took off, running down a deserted street.

"Backpack, come back!" Aiden ran after Backpack, trying to catch up.

"Aiden, wait!" Robyn chased after him, yet following Backpack at the same time.

Backpack jolted through several more streets, Aiden and Robyn running after him all the way. After turning one final corner, Backpack stopped in front of a metal fence.

Robyn and Aiden stopped right next to Backpack, both gasping to regain their breath.

"Back...pack...what's...wrong?" Robyn panted.

Backpack didn't answer, merely walked through the fence opening, into the junkyard, and into a clearing, surrounded by old cars, car parts, and mountains of junk.

Aiden and Robyn walked into the junkyard as well, until both were next to Backpack again.

"What's he looking for?" Aiden asked Robyn, nervously.

Robyn shrugged.

Then, out of nowhere, a large rumble came from the distance, shaking the earth around the two siblings and robot.

"What the heck was THAT?" Aiden asked loudly, shaking.

Robyn stood still, listening hard to try and figure out what direction the sound was coming from.

Another deep rumble. This one was closer. Whatever it was, it was moving towards them.

Another rumble. The piled cars were on the verge of toppling over. The rusted metal 'clank'ed against each other as the vibrations traveled through.

Another rumble. The sound was close, too close.

Another one. Aiden cried out fearfully, frozen to the ground in fear. Too afraid to run.

Another one. Backpack's sensor eye was darting frantically from side to side, alert.

Another one. Robyn felt the ground give a violent shake underneath her. She gave a startled yelp as she fell to the ground. Aiden fell as well. Backpack stumbled, but its spider-like legs regained balance again.

...Silence.

Aiden and Robyn were both looking around slowly, cautiously. Aiden turned to Robyn, "What just --"

CRASH! A giant, rectangular figure crashed through a mountain of old cars.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Kenny and Vince walked down another street, from the gas station they had just went to.

"I tell ya, with a little elbow grease, some brooms, dusters, and window cleaner, it could turn out to be a pretty decent hangout, don't ya think?"

Kenny nodded, "I think it could. Maybe we could try and boot up that old computer..."

Vince scoffed, "I don't think that either me or you could revive that thing. It would take a genius to be able to fix that old piece of --"

CRASH!

The two immediately stopped in their tracks. "What the heck was that?" Vince asked.

Kenny shrugged, "I think it came from the junkyard..."

Kenny started to run in the direction of the junkyard, Vince following.

**-------------------------------------------**

Robyn still sat on the ground, frozen. She stared up at the rock-like monster that stood nearly seven feet tall. Aiden was staring up, horrified, and trembling. Backpack stood defensively in front of the two.

The rock-man looked down and spotted the three. He smirked, "Well, I wasn't expecting this. Two dirty little rock and rollers with a toy robot."

Robyn scowled, her fear doused by annoyance, "Who the hell do you think you are, just coming and insulting us? Well, you should talk, being an overgrown paperweight." She spat, before she could stop herself. Aiden stared at her like she was crazy.

'Very stupid Robyn', she thought as the rock-man shot a glaring scowl at her and raising his giant solid fist,

'REALLY bad idea'

He swung down, hard. Robyn was frozen still.

"ROBYN!" Aiden shouted in horror

**-----------------**

Kenny suddenly stopped in front of the junkyard's gate. Vince nearly ran into him. "Hey what --"

Vince stopped as he noticed that Kenny was staring, frightenly ahead, inside the junkyard. He followed his cousin's trail of sight and his eye's widened as he saw two kids, a girl, a young boy, and...a robot?

What really caught his eye was the giant rock metahuman standing a few feet away from the kids and robot.

He and Vince just stood there as the rock metahuman smirked down at the three before saying,

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. Two dirty little rock and rollers with a toy robot."

Vince winced, "Oh, and they're just gonna take that?"

They watched as the girl shouted back defiantly,

"Who the hell do you think you are, just coming and insulting us, like that? Well, you should talk, being an overgrown paperweight."

Vince's eyes widened, "Apparently not. That girl's got guts..."

The rock-man angrily raised a giant fist and brought it down on the girl.

Kenny and Vince were startled. Uh oh...

"ROBYN!" the boy yelled out.

Kenny couldn't watch anymore. Running forward, he held out a hand, charging it up and using his powers to levitate a large, damaged piece of metal.

Quickly, he tossed it at the metahuman...

...Bullsye! Right into the charging fist. The fist was knocked off of it's aim and ended up punching the ground several feet away from Robyn.

The rock-man staggered to the side slightly, caught of guard.

"Hey, didn't your mom tell you that you shouldn't hit girls?" Kenny yelled angrily at the mutant.

Robyn stared, surprised. Did that boy just...with electricity...he saved her?

Robyn turned to check on Aiden and Backpack. Aiden was staring at the boy as well, stunned. Backpack was looking at Kenny, in an...odd way. Was it shock? Awe? She wasn't sure...

The rock bang baby regained it's composure and was now glaring at Kenny, "You little brat!" He punched the ground, sending a fissure toward Kenny.

Kenny didn't have time to react. Suddenly, he was knocked off his feet and sent flying into a pile of old matresses.

'Talk about luck', Kenny thought as he lay there, winded.

"Kenny!" Vince shouted as he ran to his cousin.

The rock-man scowled, "The name's Concrete! And you weaklings should know better than to mess with me!" He held out a hand, and three large boulders shot out. One was aimed on Kenny and Vince, the second aimed on Robyn, and the third was aimed at Aiden and Backpack.

Thinking quickly, Vince stretched out his arm, catching the boulder, and flinging it into the air, like a slingshot. Kenny powered up his right hand and shot a bolt of purple lightning, blasting it to pebbles in mid-air. Kenny and Vince shouted in victory as the pebbles rained down on them.

At the same time, Robyn tried to concentrate, to use her telekinesis. But the boulder was flying at her at full speed. Robyn closed her eyes, bracing for the impact...which never came. She opened her eyes, and saw the boulder floating in mid-air right in front of her. She smiled slightly and used her telekinesis to push the rock back and into the iron gate and blasted it with a bolt of psychic energy, smashing it into pieces.

Meanwhile, Aiden tried to run away from the flying rock, but before he could, Aiden saw Backpack jump right in front of him. Backpack opened a small opening in his metal casing, releasing a small disk-like object. The disk landed on the boulder and Backpack quickly got on top of Aiden, protecting him. The disk made a beeping noise and suddenly the rock blasted apart. Aiden looked up at the destroyed rock and grinned thankfully at Backpack.

But then, Concrete gave an angry roar, startling the four kids. Kenny frowned and aimed a bolt at a fire hydrant, busting the top open. The water rushed out from the fire hydrant and hit Concrete in the face. Concrete sputtered and tried to back away from the water.

Seeing Concrete distracted, Kenny and Vince took this chance to run. While they ran, Kenny glanced at the girl, the boy and robot, "Come on! This way!" He shouted at Robyn and Aiden.

Aiden nodded at him, following the two boys while Backpack ran after Aiden.

Robyn went to grab her bookbag. When she spotted it, she noticed that the walkie talkie had fallen out. Making a move to slip it back in her schoolbag, she heard Aiden shout frantically, "Robyn, come on! Hurry!"

Robyn grabbed her bookbag and slung it over her shoulder, carrying the walkie talkie in her hand. She ran after the two boys, Aiden, and Backpack, glancing at the rock-man, who was still paralyzed by the force of the water.

Kenny, Vince, Robyn, Aiden, and Backpack all ran and hid behind a large run-down warehouse, which was right next to the junkyard. All four sank down to the ground, exhausted. Kenny and Vince leaned against the warehouse wall while Robyn and Aiden sat right across from the two boys.

Once they all had regained their breath, Aiden asked aloud, "Who the heck was that?"

"He's Concrete, a bang baby from the second big bang.", Vince answered.

"So that was a bang baby?", Robyn wondered. She glanced at Kenny and Vince, 'I wonder if they're bang babies too...they did use strange powers...'

Kenny blinked, "You don't know what a bang baby is?"

Robyn shook her head, "Not really, we're not from around here."

"Oh. Well, yeah, he's a bang baby, a super-powered human, mutated by the second Big Bang gas explosion." Kenny said.

"Interesting...", Robyn stated.

"But, I don't get it, aren't you a bang baby?" Vince asked Robyn.

"No, of course not. Why?" Robyn asked.

"Well...you used telekinesis back at the junkyard. That was telekinesis, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but...I recieved telekinesis naturally. So did he." Robyn motioned at Aiden.

Kenny smiled at them, "That's kinda awesome. By the way, I'm Kenny, and this is my cousin, Vince." Vince grinned.

Robyn nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Robyn, and this is my brother, Aiden." Aiden gave a slight wave in greeting.

Kenny and Vince smiled. "Nice to meet you guys too." Kenny said.

"And, what's that?" Vince motioned to Backpack, who was standing next to Aiden.

"Oh, that's Backpack. He's a robot created by our dad." Robyn said.

Kenny grinned, "Cool. So I take it your dad's a super-brain, right?"

Aiden grinned, "You could say that."

Kenny chuckled slightly. Then a flash of yellow caught his eye. He then spotted the walkie talkie in Robyn's hand. His eyes widened.

"Uh, Robyn?" Kenny asked tentatively

Robyn quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"That thing...in your hand..."

Robyn looked at the walkie talkie in her hand, "Yeah, I found it back at home."

Kenny and Vince stared at the Shock Vox in, well...shock. It became clear to both of them that Robyn was the girl who had talked to Kenny just the day before.

Aiden asked, "Hey, what's up with you two?"

Kenny snapped out of his trance, looked down, and slowly pulled out the other Shock Vox from his pocket, showing it to Robyn.

Robyn froze in shock. It was the same walkie talkie as hers. But that meant...

"You...You were the boy I talked with before...", Robyn stated, holding out her Shock Vox near Kenny's.

Kenny nodded, "But...is it yours?"

Robyn shook her head, "I think it belongs to my dad..."

Kenny looked up at her, "You mean that it belongs to your dad? Because I think that this one belongs to my dad, too."

Vince stared at the two, "So guys, maybe your dads knew each other sometime ago."

Kenny and Robyn looked at Vince and then turned to the shock voxes thoughtfully.

Kenny looked back up at Robyn, "What's your last name?"

"Foley."

Kenny tried to remember if his dad had mentioned anything about a 'Foley'. But nothing came. "No, I don't remember my dad saying anything about knowing a Foley, at least not to me anyway."

Robyn looked up at him, "What's your last name?"

"Hawkins."

Robyn thought for a moment, then turned to Aiden. Aiden shook his head as if saying, 'Nope. Don't know any 'Hawkins''

Robyn shook her head as well, "No, neither me or Aiden have heard of a Hawkins before."

Vince pondered, "Hmm, very strange, very strange indeed. Gang, looks like we have another mystery on our hands."

Kenny rolled his eyes and smacked Vince in the back of his head, playfully, laughing, "Vince, shut up. And stop quoting Scooby doo, it's annoying"

Vince laughed, "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist."

Aiden laughed as well and Robyn smiled, laughing a little herself. Backpack was smiling inwardly, if a robot could smile. Just like he remembered Richie and Virgil. Always laughing together even in serious situations.

Suddenly, their laughter was silenced as a loud BANG sounded from right next to them. All four kids jumped up and turned around. They all gasped at what was in front of them.

Concrete stood, dripping wet, a murderous look on his stone face.

**TBC...**

**Whew! That was alot of writing! But it was worth it. In the next chapter, the four will face their first battle and Robyn and Kenny will confront their parents about the shock voxes. I promise the next chapter will come sooner than this one. Until then, review please! See ya!**


End file.
